Three-dimensional (3D) vector maps are used in global positioning system (GPS) mapping systems such as those by TomTom International BV and Garmin Ltd. Such maps may give a perspective view of a locality from an overhead “birds-eye” view or from a ground-level view. A perspective view enables a user to gauge how far away one might be from a location. Existing GPS vector map systems often come pre-programmed with certain local destinations, such as restaurants and coffee shops. A driver can automatically scroll through these maps as a function of linear motion through space as tracked by GPS, but map information is generally based on the direction of motion. Also, the scale of this linear motion, and the corresponding navigation on the map, is typically tuned for driving rather than foot movement.
Similarly, current mobile search systems, such as those used by personal data assistants (PDAs), typically use a 2D birdseye map view to display local results in a radius around a current location of the mobile device, rather than in a direction that a user is facing. Thus, current 2D and 3D mapping systems generally provide search information in a direction of travel, or in a radius about a location. But these systems generally can not determine an orientation in which a driver or user is facing. For example, a car may move in reverse, but the driver may be facing forward or sideways. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention is directed.